Generally, WiFi-based wireless Internet services facilitate access to information at low cost with respect to information have-nots or in public places. In terms of operators, outdoor services of WiFi devices are gradually increased, but the current WiFi AP has a structure that is not easy in radio site expansion and installation as illustrated in FIG. 1.
1) The current WiFi device has an integrated structure in which a data processing unit (DNCU) and a radio transceiver unit (wRL) are installed together at a cell site.
2) The current WiFi device is mainly installed in indoor and in-house spaces of medium- and large-sized buildings for stable power supply and cooling.
Due to the introduction of high-capacity data processing and MIMO technology, the WiFi APs are increasing in size and power consumption. The places where such WiFi APs are installed are gradually expanding from indoor to outdoor.
Recently, public WiFi has increased so as to reduce a highly dense network environment and communication cost burden. WiFi devices are increasingly installed outdoors. In addition, since WiFi AP requires MIMO technology for high-capacity data transmission and high-performance CPU for high-speed processing of high-capacity data, the size of the WiFi AP increases and power consumption continues to increase.
Upon outdoor installation of WiFi APs whose size and power consumption are increasing, dedicated base stations (or housings), power facilities, cooling facilities, and the like should be installed for each WiFi base station. In the indoor space, a wider installation space is required than the conventional one. In addition, the installation cost and the construction time burned due to the increase in the installation equipment and facilities in the outdoor installation are increasing. Therefore, the user's electricity cost is also increased every month.
Consequently, in order to provide a 5G service at low cost by using WiFi AP, CAPEX/OPEX costs for public WiFi, WiFi To The Home services, and fixed radio communications will increase. As WiFi radio networks gradually evolve and expand, the cell size is gradually smaller, and thus it is necessary to build and operate more cell sites. Since this leads to an increase in facility investment, it is a big problem for Internet service providers.
These technological developments have recently reached the level of defining the WiFi outdoor services for the first time in the WiFi standard IEEE 802.311ax. Therefore, there is a need to propose a novel WiFi structure that can provide high-capacity and low-latency services which meet the 4th industrial revolution and 5G era and provide WiFi services at low cost.
In the fourth industrial revolution era implemented with 5G, there is a need to propose a WiFi AP technology having a novel structure, which replaces a part of optical cable section with a wireless section through gradual commercialization of fixed radio communication services so as to supply ultra-high-speed giga Internet at low cost in more homes, offices and public places.